Gunpowder, Sweets, Ramen and Life
by Meteor Beat
Summary: An iPod Shuffle challenge, Lambo and I-Pin in several fragments of their lives, hope you like it. LamPin.


_Seeing that there are so few stories about my favorite pairing of hitman Reborn (my second is Tsuna/Chrome 2796) I decided to write my first Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn fic about LamPin, these two are so cute, so for that I decided in a new drabble way, the Ipod shuffle drabble challenge._

_1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them._

_And I finished them all in one night, cool, so here we go, if you have any doubts, comments, ideas, you are more than welcome, so, here we go, enjoy._

_**Disclaimers: I'm not the owner of any of these characters or songs.**_

_**-----  
**_

**Gunpowder, Sweets, Ramen and Life.**

**1. - Toy Dolls – I'm Gonna be 500 Miles.**

Just like that Lambo opened his eyes, he already knew where exactly he was now, of course, he was more than used to the sudden change of environment that always affected him.

Time periods were always extreme knowing the cry baby he used to be, and once again had to smile looking at the faces of all the people he knew for so many years.

Getting up he saw the antics of his family and saw the way I-Pin was looking at him, the glasses were so big for her, obviosuly they were once again borrowed from Haru, he had to tease her about how she looked as a kid, of course, in about 10 minutes or so, but oh well, smiling to the young child he thought about the I-Pin he had at home, the one so far away for the moment.

**2. – Montgomery Gentry - Speed**

Speed, everything seemed so much calmer at those days, and he felt suddenly so tired, he just wanted to rest, he just wanted to stop hearing whatever they were talking; he missed their old days, when they were so together, such a strong family, the people that brought him up.

But he also missed her the most, the way she would smile, the way she blushed now and then without worrying about an explosion.

But he simply closed his eyes trying to forget her, they broke up years ago, but he couldn't, he didn't want to forget her, but knew they couldn't be together, she wanted a normal life, and he had a job with the 10, he couldn't forget that.

She wanted a family, something she could never have in the mafia, but closing his eyes, the thing he wanted the most it was to run, to leave behind all his love for her, but knew that it will haunt him until the day he died, but oh well, worst images he could have.

"Lambo?" the 25 years old man opened his eyes not believing the words and the voice, turning around he could only smile seeing the braid and the big forehead.

**3. - No Doubt - Don't Speak**

I-Pin had to turn her face to the other side to not show the blush coming to her cheeks, she knew she was foolish, they have been friends for a decade now, but it was still hard not to follow the hard muscles of his abdomen whenever he trained without a shirt on or the way his hair always felt over his eye.

They grew up together, always playing, but now they were teenagers and she always felt a strong blush when she remembered he was a man now, and one very famous with girls.

Looking at him receiving another chocolate from a girl made her want to start practicing kung-fu again instead of being the little ramen delivery girl, but really, how could she tell him this to him after so many nights were I-Pin talked about her crush with Hibari? He would laugh, although she knew he was too much of a gentleman to do that, but it was better to not open her mouth, just keep walking and keep all the feelings inside her, they were childhood friends, better to let them sink and be forgotten than to lose her best friend.

Turning back she missed the look of longing in the opened eye of Lambo, maybe some other day he thought, maybe other day he could tell her everything.

**4. - May J. feat. VERBAL – Here We Go**

Her smile could probably outshine the sun in that precise moment, all of the female members of the Vongola Familia, which by now were a lot, had given her the right amount of clothes for her eighteen birthday, probably enough to fill five walk-in closets, and with her already tight college tuition bank account she was more than happy with updating her wardrobe.

And the one who had to suffer through the dilemma of placing all the clothes in place was none other than Lambo, who with his forever closed eye was humming and complaining none stop.

That stopped after I-Pin started to test all the clothes, everything from tight jeans, beautiful flower-patterned skirts, tops, dresses, silk gowns and everything else with the energy the eighteen year old girl could summon and Lambo could say he went right there and then to heaven, the girl of his dreams was modeling clothes for him... more or less, that was until I-Pin, after the fashion show, got close to him and told incredible words to his ear.

"Just wait for tonight, Kyoko and Haru gave me some… more risky things" and with an adorable blush and coy smile Lambo knew he was going right into heaven and beyond.

**5. - Home Made Kazoku – Home Sweet Home (Reborn)**

It didn't matter how many years passed, that house was still special for them, in it they spend their most fabulous years, without the fear and blood of the mafia world, where they could be simply kids, run around and play and laugh and joke, those were the days.

Both teenagers could only smile remembering their surrogate mother as they still called her, how she gave them both sweets, their dinner, how she will take care of them, that seemed so long ago, almost another life.

Without words both went into the other rooms, after all it was time to finally say goodbye, after all not everything could stay the same forever, with one last sigh both turned around and without looking back both went into the car and finally the private plane in the airport where other members of the Familia where.

After all, it was a house, the most important thing was the same feeling of being home whenever both were together, whenever they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera fighting or any other antic of the guardians, besides, being friends for thirteen years and lovers for other two could add to the familiar feeling inside.

**6. - Trapt – Bleed like Me**

She was invincible, at least that was what the young man could remember about her, but that was because he had never even see her bleed, not even an injury besides her nearsighted ness, so it was a shock seeing her body being thrown into the floor.

Sometimes she was too naïve, she was too innocent until these days that it was no surprise that she could be rather stupid with guys, and that the guy looked alike to Hibari was an even worst thing, it seemed so easy to trick her, but they didn't count with her instinct fighting abilities, but she was too dizzy due to the drugs to properly defend herself, so they had to hit her to be able to rape her, the bad thing for them was the man with the horns that arrived to the apartment at the nick of time and his eyes showing the rage and bloodlust he felt right now.

That moment Lambo knew two things, that he could be really frightening when really angry, and two, that he would never let I-Pin get hurt.

**7. - Three Doors Down - Kryptonite**

It was a frightening world sometimes, it was full of people wanting the place you had, they wanted to kill the people important to you, but one thing they always failed to take on account was that all of them were people who beat the odds over and over again.

But she was a point where he could forget all those terrible days; she used to be ,after all, the stronger of the two, which was until he developed the Elettrico Cucio, but she could make him feel like the baby cry he used to be, so shy and annoying, she only needed to be that strange ramen girl, always remembering those days, always filling him with peace, to be able to forget any kind of mission, any kind of hardship or pain from training.

It didn't matter that she was the human time bomb, and that she could explode remembering the whole 'broccoli monster' thing, but the only thing he needed was for her to turn and look at him and smile, that gorgeous smile was all he needed.

"Lambo-kun! What would you like today?" she said at the other side of the stand, and he knew very well she was his kryptonite, but more than worth it.

**8. - MAX - Ride on Time**

Dancing, she hated dancing, oh, she had perfect coordination and incredible flexibility, but that was with martial arts, once you put her in a dance floor she became the nerd and shy girl she now was due to her glasses and study habits, she wasn't like him, not by any way close.

He was a full-blooded Italian, that meant he loved to party with his whole family, and once you put him in a party he was the soul of it, and not to mention the dancing, he was always accompanied by one of the girls of the family or any other one, after all who could blame all those girls? He was simply amazing dancing.

Seeing him party like that made I-Pin wanting to get back home and start studying for her test, which was going to be in about a week, but she was shocked when she felt a hand over her own, I-Pin turned around to tell the guy to get lost when she saw Lambo's smirk and not knowing what was happening she was pulled into the dance floor, it was still embarrassing, she sucked at dancing, but somehow he made her look good at it, or maybe it was just about finding the right dancing partner as Lambo said, but whatever the real reason she was sure she was going to start liking parties more, if Lambo was in them.

**9. - O-Zone – Dragostea Din Tei**

A cellphone ringed and Lambo was soon the target of several annoyed looks from the other guardians, with a lot of haste Lambo took out the cellphone looking at the message.

He then swallowed hard seeing the sender and was sure that all hell was going to explode once he returned the message, but not now, they still had a mission to finish.

It was several hours later that he could send the text message but before he could finish the cellphone was once again trying to take his life, with doom on his mind Lambo took the call.

"Lambo-kun… do you remember what day is today? This is our wedding anniversary!" the voice of I-Pin was so loud even Tsuna hear it, and he was in another room, turning around he put his eyes on Reborn asking him to kill him, he knew that Reborn would kill him more painless that what I-Pin had prepared for him.

**10. - Monster Magnet - Powertrip**

Every time he felt the thunder running around his body it was an incredible feeling, nothing in the world he already knew could compare to the rush of having the power of lightning in his body.

It was quite an interesting trip to arrive at that point, but he had to do everything in his position, this was after all a battle for all his future and dreams, this was everything he had and he couldn't fail.

Using all the tricks he had learned from Reborn and the rest of the guardians he did everything he could to try and attain victory at any means and for one second, one simple second he thought he had victory in his hand, but destiny was cruel and he was send through a wall.

Once he opened his eyes he saw I-Pin's worried eyes over him, he knew he had failed her, he had failed himself, now what he could say to Tsuna and the rest?

"You still have a lot to walk, but I think she will be in good hands, I approve of your relationship" the old master said and I-Pin and Lambo could only smile.


End file.
